


Return to Stillwater

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony takes a surprising trip to an unexpected place to discuss a work incident.





	Return to Stillwater

RETURN TO STILLWATER

 

FRIDAY

Jackson had not expected anymore visitors to the store tonight, so he was surprised when he heard the bell ring that was situated over the door. He looked up and smiled at his visitor who had definitely traveled a long distance and looked it.

"Wasn't expecting to see anyone this late at night." Jackson stated, looking at his watch.

"I hope I'm not too late." The visitor replied.

"You would never be too late, Tony, no matter what time you showed up." Jackson said. He welcomed his visitor with a hug and closed the door to the store behind him, locking it. "I wish you would have called."

"If you have other plans...."Tony said, he bent down to pick up the bag he sat on the floor before he and Jack hugged.

"George has been trying to get a group together to go to Vegas." Jack said shaking his head. "I just might not have been here. I would have invited you along, of course, if you'd have made it here before we left. We had thought it would happen this weekend, but then George called my yesterday and told me his sister died. He left this morning to go to Illinois." 

Jackson studied Tony for a moment. "You hungry?"

Tony shook his head, despite the fact he had just realized he was indeed hungry. He rubbed his stomach remembering he had indeed not eaten anything since he had left D.C.

"I'm fine." Tony replied.

Jack stood and watched him. "Really?" He replied. "Your stomach seems to be telling a different story."

Tony rubbed his stomach again. "You can hear that."

Jackson nodded. He led Tony to the back of the store and pulled out a chair at the table. He put the coffee pot on after filling it with water and fresh grounds. He then turned to his visitor. 

"How does breakfast for dinner sound?" Jackson asked.

Tony nodded taking the seat offered. "Sounds good, Jack. But I don't mean to be any trouble." He sat his bag down on the floor beside his chair.

"I like to cook, Tony. I really loved cooking breakfast for Millie in the morning. I was a cook in the army actually." Jackson said. 

In not time Tony had a plate of flapjacks, scrambled eggs and sausage in front of him. The food smelled wonderful and he dug in with relish. Jackson poured himself a cup of coffee and sat with Tony as he ate.

"I figured you would have been in the Marines, considering." Tony stated.

"Yeah." Jackson nodded. "Leroy met with a Marine recruiter on a trip to Philly his senior year. He talked about it for a while then he quit." Jack stated. "I thought it had just been a phase. I...I had wanted him to go off to college and learn something. I didn't know for sure what he would have been good at, but...."

Tony nodded. "Sounds really similar to the speech I got." Tony said as he swallowed. "I...Dad thought going to college would get the civil service and music phases out of me. He thought I would want to work in the world of big business when I found out how much a civil service worker makes." Tony took a swig of coffee and then sat the mug down. "I didn't go into civil service for the money. That was never even an issue for me." Tony paused. "It was huge for Dad though, the most important issue."

"So how did the physical education degree come about?" Jackson asked. 

Tony hadn't remembered telling Jackson anything about college. But he figured Gibbs had. "Dad said I needed to have a degree path, a major before I could play sports or play in my band. That was the only way he would pay for college. I said fine. When he found out my major was physical education he withdrew his money. I was really into college sports and was good. I had to scramble to get scholarship money. I was surprised I got anything. But I explained that I would have no family support and explained why. I got the money, no problem. But then I got my leg broke in my junior year. That ended my college sports career which meant I'd lose my scholarship. I had to get a job when my leg healed. I had to pay for college and pay my hospital bill. Dad had refused to help me at all. He looked down on sports as an occupation. He said I wouldn't have broken my leg if I had not been involved in something he had not approved of anyway."

"Tony." Jackson stated. "The more I find out about your Dad, the less I like him."

Tony nodded, understanding completely. He had cleaned his plate and drank his coffee. "OK with you if I hit the rack?"

Jackson nodded and Tony picked up his bag and went upstairs. He made his way to the back bedroom. He managed to get only his shoes and shirt off before he fell, exhausted into bed.

Jackson sat at the table in his store, pondering the reason for Tony's visit. He could see trouble in the boy's eyes. Not that he, himself, was in trouble, but that something was troubling him. Jackson sighed. He was very glad to see Tony. Jackson actually had not seen him since the unexpected visit after writing Tony that letter. Jackson was still, trying to organize his pictures into an album he could show Leroy and Tony.

Jackson made his way up the stairs. He checked in on Tony. He took the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered Tony up when he saw Tony had fallen asleep on top of the bedspread, bare-chested and only in his jeans. He was snoring softly. He couldn't resist the urge, and he tousled Tony's hair a little. He could remember doing the same to Leroy when he was a young boy, and he would go in and check on him at night. It brought back some great memories.

Jackson smiled. I couldn't have asked for a better grandson. He thought as he closed the door and crossed the hall to his own room.

 

SATURDAY

Tony awoke the same as last time, the morning sun shining in through the window. He smiled when he realized Jack must have covered him with a blanket at some point during the night. Tony hopped out of bed, showered, shaved and was downstairs in 30 minutes.

Tony sat down at the table at the back of the store and wrapped his hands around the warm coffee mug.

“Good coffee, Jack.” Tony said as Jack sat down with him coffee in hand.

Jack nodded.

“So, what is on the agenda for today?” Tony asked.

“Same as last time, Tony. Old ladies in the morning. Old men at night and teenagers in the middle.” Jackson replied.

It was just about that time that Beatrice walked in. “Hello, Jac…Well, our tall-handsome-drink of water from D.C. is back.” She said, smiling, looking up at Tony. “Hello, Tony.”

“Hello, Ms….Beatrice.”

Beatrice smiled. “That’s right. I never told you my last name. It’s Hudson. Beatrice Hudson.”

“Ms. Hudson.” Tony stated.

“Now, Tony.” Beatrice smiled at him and come over to hug him. He bent down and let her, hugging her back. “We played poker together, we’re old friends. We’ll compromise, you can call me Ms. Bea.” She stepped back and looked up at him. “Would you mind helping an old lady get her groceries?”

Tony put on his million-dollar grin. “I would love to.”

About an hour later Tony had her groceries in her car and Beatrice was headed down the road. 

Tony came back to the table in the back and took a seat. “That is one interesting lady.”

Jackson nodded. “She has had one hell of a life, hasn’t she?”

Tony nodded. “The highest rank field nurse in the Vietnam War. That is some accomplishment.” 

“She still teaches, there is a nursing school nearby. She works on the days the students to do their ‘clinicals,’ going to the hospitals and such.” Jackson explained.

The morning was slow. Tony helped Jack restock shelves. He helped Jack clean the store. By the time they were finished, it was noon. Jack was busy preparing lunch when Helen came in.

“Well hello, handsome.” Helen said as soon as she walked into the store and saw Tony. “Things slow in D.C., Tony?”

“Just needed to get away, Ms. Helen.” Tony said shaking his head. Knowing she would want his help, Tony got Helen a cart.

“This is a good place for that. We are technically in the middle of nowhere. That is according to all the ‘out-of-towners.’” Helen smiled. “It really is nice to see you again though.” Helen paused. “I’m running a little slower today than usual. The arthritis is a killer.” Helen slipped her arm around Tony’s waist as he led her around the store. “Do yourself a favor, Tony. Don’t get old.”

Tony smiled and nodded as Helen chatted his ear off. By the time Tony got her groceries in her car Jackson had soup, sandwiches and fresh coffee on the table waiting for him.

Tony sat down and picked up his spoon, digging hungrily into the wonderful smelling vegetable soup. He dipped his grilled cheese into the soup and sipped his coffee with relish.

Jackson sat quietly. He was happy Tony was enjoying the meal and was had been glad for Tony’s help around the store. “I know you didn’t come all this way to help out an old man and eat some soup. Thought I just admit, it is really good soup.”

Tony put down his spoon and his sandwich. “No, I didn’t. I…I need someone to talk to.”

“Leroy,…you….” Jack started.

Tony shook his head. “I need someone impar…. Well, you’re not impartial either, but someone who is not so close. Your son is much, much to close to this.”

Jackson leaned forward, listening. Tony had his attention. Tony finished his soup and sandwich and drained his coffee before he continued. Jackson got up and refilled his and Tony’ cup from the pot. Jackson said down again before Tony continued.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Jackson asked his voice full of concern.

“It happened at work, Tuesday. I…we were on surveillance, sort of, fairly routine stuff. Anyway, I was going around this residential neighborhood talking to people. We were looking for someone, or it could have been a group of people. At the time, it was still early in the investigation and we weren’t too sure what we were looking at.”

“OK.” Jackson said, unsure where Tony was going with this.

“I…I got back in the car. Ziva and Tim were waiting for me in the NCIS car we had parked on the street. When I got back in the car they told me. They told me they had turned off the radio. They were supposed to be monitoring me.” Tony said obvious hurt in his voice. “Monitoring what people were saying, but mostly watching out for me.” Tony paused and shook his head. “I was wired. I…They said they were tired of listening to my voice.”

“So, they hung you out to dry.” Jackson said, condensing the situation.

Tony nodded.

“…because they were tired of hearing your voice?” Jackson asked. He was shaking his head not believing his ears.

Tony nodded again.

“Tony, Leroy doesn’t know about this?” Jackson asked.

Tony shook his head.

Jackson knew how special Tony was to his son. “Tony, what if something had happened to you?”

“They thought it was funny. They…They didn’t care. Ziva laughed about it and Tim had this…stupid grin on his face. He….”

“Leroy needs to know about this, Tony.” Jackson insisted. “He…that type of behavior needs to be dealt with. Your job is far too dangerous for you guys NOT to look out for each other.” Jackson paused. “What does Leroy say, something about the number 6?”

Tony nodded. “We are supposed to have each other’s sixes.”

“You came to talk to me about this?” Jackson asked to clarify. The course of action seemed obvious to him. He knew it was obvious to Tony too. “I know you know what you need to do here….”

Tony nodded. He looked at the table. He avoided Jackson’s eyes afraid the sympathy he knew he would see in Jackson’s eyes would overwhelm him. “I…I thought I had heard them wrong. I got back in the car and they…. They were laughing, Jack. It hurt. It hurt a lot. I know I’m a pain. I know I talk too much….” Tony shook his head. “I could have… anything could have happened. I…I was hoping I had imagined the whole thing. I tried to forget it, to stop thinking about it. But I kept going back to the ‘what if’ in my mind. I kept imagining myself hurt, injured in some way waiting, wondering about back-up that wouldn’t be coming, because…because they had turned off the damned radio!” Tony balled his fist up and struck the table as hard as he could. 

Tony buried his face in his hands. He hadn’t planned on crying. He hadn’t wanted to cry. But he had failed miserably, despite his best attempts. He wiped his eyes and heard Jackson coming over to his side of the table, dragging his chair with him. He had almost expected a ‘Bossman move’ from Jack but Tony was very grateful when he felt the man put his arms around his shoulders.

Neither spoke for a few moments. Jack wanted to give Tony time to collect himself.

Tony then continued, explaining his reason for coming. “I…I couldn’t talk to Gibbs…uh...Leroy about this. Not about what it felt like. How much it hurt. He wouldn’t get that. He would get Ziva and Tim had defied orders. He would nail them to the wall for it. But, he wouldn’t understand what it felt like for me.”

Tony turned and looked at Jackson. “I’ve lost some trust in them, and it scares the hell out of me, Jack. I’m not sure Gibbs…Leroy would get that.” 

“He would get it, Tony. He would be very upset to lose you. He couldn’t take it. It would be like losing Kelly all over again.” Jack said, squeezing Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony shook his head. “I…when Tim came back from Canada. That was almost a month ago, now. He...he said he didn’t miss me. I missed him. I really did, and maybe he was kidding when he said he didn’t miss me. Maybe he was, but I don’t think so. I have always thought he liked me. I teased him, as a big brother would tease a little brother. I never had a little brother, but I…I wanted to toughen him up for this job we do. It is hard on the best of us. Those of us who KNOW what to expect, I just knew…I knew he was in for a hard time. I wanted to spare him some of that heartache. He…he resents it though. I toughened him up and now he resents it. He doesn’t see why I did what I did. He, now I tease him to get him to lighten up. I mean, the man rarely smiles. The only time I see it is when he thinks he has gotten something over on me.”

Jackson nodded, unsure what to say.

Tony nodded. “He has his ‘eye on the prize’ these days. He’s caught the eye of Director Vance and he has started, overnight it seems, to have all this confidence, which is not bad, in and of its self. It is just that he’s overconfident. He is the future of NCIS in terms of the type of skills agents need to have. That’s what Director Vance tells him anyway.” Tony sighed. “That just adds fuel to Tim’s fire. He knows Vance is not my biggest fan. Vance thinks Leroy and I are too ‘old school’ for our own good, or for anybody else’s. And Tim never fails to remind me of his MIT degree. I’ve seen Tim and Ziva doing things on the computer and have asked questions and Tim would just tell me I wouldn’t understand. He would blow me off.”

“Tony, why don’t you tell the man how many degrees you do have? That would shut him up.”

Tony stared at Jackson for a moment. “Did Leroy READ you my personnel file?” Tony asked, very surprised Gibbs would have told his dad so much personal information about him. 

“As I said in the past, we talk about you a lot.” Jackson explained.

Tony shook his head. “I just needed to get away. I know you aren’t impartial and right now...” Tony turned and looked at Jackson again. “…I’m really grateful for that. Leroy would get too caught up in the ‘doing.’ You are too far away from D.C. to ‘do’ anything. That is why I came here. I needed to see my Grandpa and I needed someone who would just listen.”

Jackson smiled broadly at the sound of the word ‘Grandpa.’ “Yes, my son is a doer. He thinks if he is not actively ‘doing’ something he is not helping.”

The bell above the door rang and both Jackson and Tony looked to see who was coming in. Three teenagers who looked like they were barely legal came in and bought two six packs. Three more groups came in and by 5 p.m. There were no customers at all. 

Tony and Jackson again sat at the table at the back of the store. “Do you want to finish our conversation?” Jackson asked pouring them each a cup of hot coffee.

Tony shook his head. “Your poker game will be starting soon.” Tony said as he started up the stairs. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I would like to sit this one out.”

Jackson nodded as Tony ascended the stairs.

 

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

 

Beatrice, Peter, Jackson and George, who had gotten into town late in the evening were sitting around the table.

“Did Tony leave for D.C. already?” Beatrice asked, dealing the cards.

Jackson shook his head. “He’s upstairs.”

“Tell him to come down. And whatever money I take this time, I’m keeping.” George said, smiling.

“He’s having a rough time of things. He just needs a little time and space to think.” Jackson explained.

“He’s a good kid, Jack. I hope being here has helped.” Beatrice said, studying her cards and discarding two.

Jack nodded. “I think it has. I really do.” Jack said folding. He got up from his chair to retrieve more beer from the frig.

Tony, meanwhile, had retired to the back bedroom, book in hand. He had forgotten to bring one and had rummaged around on Jackson’s shelves until he found something. He finally decided on the collective works of Edgar Allen Poe. He crawled into bed figuring he would be asleep before he was halfway through the book anyway. 

Jackson came up two hours later to find the door to the spare bedroom standing wide open and Tony asleep under the covers. He took the book, which was lying open by side Tony and put it on the night stand. He then pulled the door closed and retired to his own room.

 

SUNDAY  
Tony woke to the smell of bacon. He had gone to bed early, but he now felt he had still over slept the sun seemed much too high in the sky for it to be early morning. After his morning routine he headed down stairs. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table waiting for him.

“They missed you last night.” Jackson as he put a hot cup of coffee down beside Tony’s plate.

Tony nodded. “I just needed some time. Thanks for breakfast, by the way.” Tony said, digging in.

“You are going to have to come back so George can clean you out. He says he won’t play favorites next time.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “I look forward to it.”

Jackson sighed. “You could have called. That was a long way to come to get an answer you already knew.”

“I couldn’t ‘visit’ with a phone call. Besides, I just wanted to get OUT of D.C., away from it all. And like you said, Gibbs...Leroy needs to know. I know that. I just…nothing happened. I just want to make sure I wasn’t doing this out of spite.”

“I’m not understanding you, Tony.” Jackson replied. “I don’t get about the spite….”

“Nothing happened, Jack. Nothing happened, that is going to be their argument.” Tony said, finishing his breakfast and drinking his coffee. 

“It’s not a good one. You have every right to be angry. Sure, they may not take it seriously because nothing happened. But the fact remains, it could have.”

Tony still looked unconvinced.

“Okay. Let me put it to you this way. When you were a beat cop, did you carry your gun on every call you went out on?”

Tony, of course, nodded yes.

“Why?” Jack reasoned. “Statistically the number of your calls involving guns was low, right?”

“Right.” Tony agreed, unsure where Jack was headed with this. 

“So, following that logic then, you pick and choose the cases where you needed to bring your gun along.”

“Doesn’t work that way, Jack, I had no way of knowing which cases those were. We arrived on the scene with little or no information sometimes. I also didn’t know what variables would come into play out there. Things could change in an instant.” Tony explained.

“Exactly, Tony. When they turned off that radio they had no idea if something was going to happen to you. Just because you were walking around a nice, residential neighborhood, which it sounds like you were, guarantees nothing. They need to be made to understand that.”

Tony sighed. “I feel like a little boy running to daddy saying that my little brother and sister stole my toy truck from me.”

“This is your life, Tony, not a game. Not for me, not for Leroy, not your friends and family, the people who love you. This is deadly serious. We all could have been going to a funeral this week.” Jackson explained.

That statement brought everything into sharp focus for Tony. He was angry and Jackson was right. He DID have every right to be angry. They were playing with his life. It was not a game he had wanted to participate in. It was not one he started, but he figured he had every right to finish it and tip the deck in his favor while he was at it.

“These people, Tim and Ziva, they have hurt you. You admitted that they hurt you and they have lost your trust.” Jackson stated. “They have to be held accountable. They have to earn your trust again and they have to make up for the hurt.”

“I don’t know how to do that, exactly.” Tony admitted.

“Well, first of all, you let Leroy nail their asses to the wall.” Jackson said, smiling. 

Tony looked at him.

“You meant ass. It’s okay. You could have said it.” Jack explained. “As for the rest, it will take time for you to get over the hurt, Tony, and it will take time for you to be able to trust them again.”

“I can’t afford that kind of time, Jackson. We face danger daily. I can’t be wondering if they will have my six or not.”

Both men sat quietly for a few moments, then Tony spoke. “Thanks, Jackson. I have a lot to think about on the flight back home. I have to go up and get ready to go. I…I want to thank you, for everything.”

“I don’t feel like I did a whole hell of a lot, Tony.”

“You did, Jack. You acted just like a grandpa should. I needed an ‘ear’ and understanding and you gave me both. I thank you, again, for that.” With that Tony got up and headed upstairs. 

Tony came back down 30 minutes later. He put his bag down and drew Jackson into a hug. “I’ve got to get to the airport to make my flight on time. I guess…I’ll see you soon.” Tony promised.

Jackson smiled. “I’ll have to make a surprise trip to D.C. to see how Leroy’s treating you.”

“I look forward to it, Grandpa.” Tony said, breaking the hug. He picked up his bag.

Jackson again put on a huge grin. He followed Tony to the door and watched him get in his car. “You come back anytime you want. Don’t wait for an invitation.” 

Tony nodded and smiled. He waved as he drove off, heading for the airport.

 

MONDAY--Part I

"Have a nice weekend?" Gibbs asked, after Tony had sat down and powered up his computer.

"Yeah." Tony paused. "Actually, I did. I really did." Tony said returning his attention to the file he had lying open in front of him. He then felt Gibbs' eyes still on him and looked up.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Boss." Tony replied, confused.

"You were not acting like well...you, last week."

"I know...I...." Tony nodded.

The elevator dinged and Tim and Ziva walked through the open doors together, headed for the bullpen.

Tony's mood and demeanor immediately changed, and he turned his full attention to the file on his desk. Gibbs thought he saw something dark in Tony's eyes but dismissed it. He turned and went to his own desk and sat down.

Tim and Ziva both greeted Tony. 

"Agent McGee, Agent David." Tony said by way of greeting.

"Uh, oh." McGee said, smiling. "Tony got rejected by another college girl."

Ziva nodded and laughed. "Yeah, poor Tony." She said with mock sympathy.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"Uww. No snappy comeback. …seems he's lost his touch in more ways than one." McGee said, teasing with an edge.

Tony glared at both Tim and Ziva, but got up and left the bullpen instead of responding.

"What is wrong with him?" Ziva asked, looking to Gibbs.

Gibbs wore he annoyed look, as usual. "I don't know. I was about to find out before you two showed up."

The interaction he had just witnessed confirmed to Gibbs that there was indeed something wrong. It also told him that Tim and Ziva were involved in some way he didn't understand. Gibbs left his desk and set off to find Tony.

"Tony," Gibbs said, rounding the corner and seeing Tony in his accustomed hiding place. It was a back hall on the third floor around the corner from the stairs that went to the fourth floor. It wasn't exactly secluded as all the space was open space. But it was a corridor that was lightly travelled, even on a busy day. It was the place Tony went when things were bothering him. "...we never finished our discussion. You were about to tell me something."

"Not now." Tony said, begging off the conversation.

"What were you going to tell me?" Gibbs asked, in a slightly demanding tone.

"Not NOW." Tony repeated.

"Tony?!" Gibbs said, getting annoyed.

"Not here!" Tony insisted, looking around, as if he expected someone to come around the corner any moment.

"Tony, something is going on," Gibbs said, losing patience. "...either you tell me or I go talk to them." Gibbs said, indicating Tim and Ziva.

"They don't know."

"They did something they don't know they did."

Tony sighed. "They know they did it. They just don't know it bothered me."

"NOT in the mood for riddles, DiNozzo." Gibbs countered. "My threat still stands."

Gibbs phone ring and he snatched it up. He listened for a moment and then hung up. "Lucky for you, we got a call." Gibbs said, waving his phone at Tony. "We WILL talk about this later."

Tony nodded, relieved for the interruption and the opportunity to get his mind off what was bothering him. His mood persisted, however, Tony didn't make his usual comments at the crime scene and the ride over had been very quiet.

"What is pestering you?" Ziva asked Tony, circling the body of former Sgt. Laurie Walters, taking pictures.

"It's bothering, what's bothering me, and it's nothing I want to talk to you about." Tony said, kneeling beside the body collecting specimens.

"You are angry with me, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Very observant of you, Zee-va." Tony said snidely.

"Man, he's really pissed about not getting laid." McGee commented, grinning.

Tony stood and wheeled around to face Tim, who was also gathering evidence. Tony's anger was carefully controlled. "What I am or am not is none of your concern." Tony said seething. "The best thing you can do for yourself right now is to shut the hell up."

Tim was shocked. He had never seen Tony that angry before. Tim started to speak but thought better of it and closed his mouth.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, witnessing this latest interaction.

"Yes, Boss." Tony said turning and walking over to Gibbs.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head.

"This is more than some minor disagreement among the three of you." Gibbs stated. "If this is personal, solve it. If it's not...."

"It's not." Tony replied.

"It's not personal?" Gibbs asked. 

Gibbs paused and then swore under his breath as his phone rang. The Director had a bug up his butt about something and had decided to call Gibbs about it. He turned away from Tony and continued his conversation with the director. Tony went back to collecting evidence. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Gibbs was up in MTAC and Tony, Tim and Ziva spent the day trying to solve the case, running down leads.

 

MONDAY Part 2

Gibbs recognized the rate and speed of the footfalls. He didn't even look up until his visitor had deposited himself on Gibbs' steps and had sat his 6 pack of beer down beside him.

Tony popped the top and offered Gibbs a bottle. "A change from the kerosene you usually drink."

Gibbs nodded took the bottle and then took a swig. "What is going on with you, Tony?" Gibbs asked. "I have never heard you talk to Tim or Ziva that way before."

"You gotta hear me out on this." Tony said, taking a long swallow from the bottle he had opened for himself. He sighed. "You have got to promise me you'll listen to me. Hear me out."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs said, he sat the beer on his workbench and gave Tony his full attention. He nodded.

"It was last Tuesday." Tony sighed again and paused. "When...when Tim, Ziva and I visited the suspects neighborhood. I went around the neighborhood talking to the neighbors. I was wired up so that Tim and Ziva could hear me." 

Gibbs nodded, knowing that is was procedure to wire an agent up when he went out alone like that. 

"I walked the entire neighborhood. I talked to all the people I could, knocked on every door in the place...."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "...nothing came of it at the time."

"Well, when I got back in the car, I mentioned something about something I had said. Something they should have heard."

Again Gibbs nodded.

Tony took another swig of beer. "They didn't hear it. They had turned the radio off. Ziva told me that they had gotten tired of hearing my voice."

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, trying to process what he had just heard. "What!?"

"They had turned the radio off because they had gotten tired of hearing my voice." Tony repeated, in a slightly condensed version. He took a big swallow of beer and waited for Gibbs to explode.

Gibbs ran his fingers through his hair. He swore under his breath looking at Tony. "Damnet, DiNozzo! I should have heard about this Tuesday!"

"I just...I kept thinking that, that they didn't do it on purpose. They weren't thinking when they turned off the radio. They didn't realize what could have happen to me."

"Tony?!" Gibbs said, trying to calm down. He was seeing red, though he wasn't angry at Tony.

"But...they laughed about it, Boss. They thought it was funny." Tony said shaking his head.

Gibbs' temper flared again.

"I could have...anything could have happened to me and they wouldn't have known about it. I...."

Gibbs was pacing by this time. He picked up one of his hand tools and flung it as hard as he could against a far wall. It sounded as if it broke into a million pieces and fell to the basement floor. He balled up his fist and slammed it down onto one of the ribs of his boat. He hit the frame so hard the whole thing shook.

By the time Gibbs calmed down, Tony had fallen silent. He had his head resting in his hands. Gibbs went over to the stairway and sat down beside Tony on the steps.

"I'm...." Tony started, his voice shaking.

"Don't you DARE say I'm sorry!" Gibbs said patting Tony on the back. Gibbs stood up again. He wanted to run up those stairs, get in his car and pay Ziva and Tim each a personal visit. He knew now why Tony had not told him at work. Tony had figured Gibbs would need time to calm down and think about his next move. But that still didn't mean Gibbs didn't want to make those visits. And it was really no guarantee that Gibbs' mood would improve by morning. As a matter of fact, Gibbs was absolutely positive it wouldn't.

"I will nail their asses to the wall!" Gibb said pacing again. "I don't' give damn about McGee's directorial ambitions or who Ziva's father is!"

"Gibbs, I...."

Gibbs stopped pacing and looked at Tony.

"I don't trust them. I can't trust them, and it scares the hell out of me."

Gibbs sat back down beside Tony. He put his arm around Tony's shoulders. "We were a two-man team before. We can be a two-man team again."

Tony looked Gibbs in the eye. "I don't think Vance...."

"I'm not really caring a whole lot about Vance at this point, Tony." Gibbs admitted.

 

TUESDAY--Part I

"Elevator! Now!" Gibbs said as soon as Ziva and Tim walked into the bullpen and put their things down.

Tim and Ziva entered the elevator followed closely by Gibbs. He waited for the doors to close and flipped the switch before he spoke.

Gibbs glared at both of them before he spoke. "This is the first, last, and only time I will tell you this. You are to RESPECT your senior field agent!"

Tim opened his mouth to respond, but after seeing the look on Gibbs' face, snapped it shut.

"THIS is not a forum for debate, Agent McGee. I do not care about your opinion. I do not want your opinion. You are to just SHUT UP and listen. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Both agents nodded and Gibbs continued. "I don't care how STUPID you think Tony is!" Gibbs looked pointedly at Tim. "I don't care how annoying you think he is!" He glared at Ziva for that one. "You DON'T get TIRED of hearing his voice..."

Both Ziva and Tim sort of jumped. They had no idea Gibbs knew.

"...and you SURE AS HELL don't turn OFF the damned radio!" Gibbs was still seething, but stepped back for a moment, trying to get his anger under control.

"...a joke." Tim said, meekly.

"WHAT!" Gibbs demanded.

"It was a joke." Ziva said.

Gibbs nodded. 'A joke, huh." Gibbs fumed. "So you're not denying it happened. What Tony said was true?"

They both nodded.

"I've got to ask you then, is it still funny, McGee?"

McGee, wisely, didn't answer.

"I want you to imagine explaining to Abby that your little joke is the reason she's burying her best friend. Explain it to her while she's sobbing over Tony's casket." Gibbs paused. "Is it still funny?"

"How would you explain your little 'joke' to Ducky…to Palmer?" Gibbs continued. "Do you two STILL find it funny?"

Gibbs paused, waiting for an answer. "I ASKED you a question, Agent McGee, Agent David!"

"No, Sir." McGee said. Ziva shook her head.

"I want your desks cleaned out within the hour." Gibbs slipped the switch and the elevator resumed operation. "You're off my team! Go!"

Gibbs exited the elevator after a stunned Ziva and Tim did. They both went to their desks and then turned to Gibbs, still in shock. 

Gibbs looked at his watch. "56 minutes left."

"Tony..." Ziva pleaded. "Tony, I'm...."

Tony shook his head. "You've had a week."

Tim looked at Tony and opened his mouth.

"I don't' give a damn what you have to say, Agent McGee." Tony paused. "I just hope your little 'joke,' your laugh at my expense, was worth it."

"53 more minutes...." Gibbs said, looking at his watch. "Be sure you inform Vance of your 'free agent' status. Maybe he can find something for you."

 

TUESDAY--Part II

Gibbs and Tony were sitting in Gibbs living room eating cowboy steaks and drinking beer when Tony's phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring.

"DiNozzo." He said giving his usual greeting.

"Hey, Kid." Jackson said. 

"Hi, glad you called."

"I almost called you several times yesterday." Jackson confessed. "I decided to wait and give you a little time."

"I'm glad you did. Everything came to a head today."

Tony's comment made Gibbs turn and look at him.

"Leroy nailed their asses to the wall?" Jackson asked.

Tony laughed and smiled. "Yes, he did."

"So," Jackson paused. "...what happened to the other two, um...Ziva and Tim?"

"When the director heard what they did, he fired them both."

"I'm surprised. I got the impression that the man wasn't too fond of you." Jackson admitted.

"That's true, but apparently he IS a really big fan of teamwork." 

"So, you're OK. I don't have to come up and check on the two of you?" Jackson asked.

"…only if you want to." Tony offered.

"Good, Tony. I am so glad things worked out. I want to get off here so I can call Leroy. Talk to you soon. Take care, Tony."

"Wait." Tony said. He handed the phone to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the phone and spoke into it. 

"Hello, Son." Jackson replied.

"What are you two up to?" Gibbs asked, glancing at Tony as he talked to his father.

"I'm just looking out for my grandson. I had an interesting weekend."

"Yeah." Gibbs said. "I bet you did."

"Don't be too upset with Tony, Leroy. He...he was dealing with things the best way he could. He just needed someone to listen. Somebody who would not try and 'fix' things." 

"I do tend to do that, don't I?"

"Yes, you do. You get it after your mother." Jackson replied. "Look, take care of Tony. He's a good kid."

Gibbs smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Goodbye, Son."

"Bye, Dad."

 

THE END


End file.
